


Snuggled Close Together

by yugbamismyspiritanimal



Series: GOT7 12 Days of Christmas [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, Carriage Rides, Christmas Lights, Christmas fic, M/M, Mistletoe, Soft Boys, don't expect anything but soft fluff from me, wang gae park gae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugbamismyspiritanimal/pseuds/yugbamismyspiritanimal
Summary: Jackson surprises Jinyoung with a carriage ride to see the Christmas lights, something that Jinyoung had mentioned in passing that he wanted to do. Being loved by Jackson was his favorite thing in the world.Just some nice Wang Gae Park Gae fluff for your holiday enjoyment!
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: GOT7 12 Days of Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Snuggled Close Together

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 is here!! Y'all it's clear that I don't have the ability to write anything other than soft boys that love each other. So like ultimate kudos to y'all for putting up with me haha.
> 
> Come hang out with us on facebook at AhgasePop!! See y'all tomorrow!

When Jinyoung was finally able to leave for the day, he wasted no time in getting home from his office. He was excited to find out what exactly Jackson had planned for the two of them for their date night and judging by all the texts that Jackson had sent him throughout the day, he was just as excited to show Jinyoung. Jackson had insisted that once Jinyoung got home, to change into something warm and wait for him. He was a little disappointed that Jackson wouldn’t be there when he got home but knew that whatever it was they were going to spend the evening doing was going to be worth it.

He walked into their shared apartment to see a note on the kitchen counter.

“ _wait for my text and then meet me downstairs. xoxo jacks_ ”

Jinyoung felt his stomach doing somersaults at Jackson’s words. All this time and Jackson still knew how to speak directly to his heart. He hurried to their bedroom to change into a pair of jeans and a sweater and headed to the living room to grab his scarf and coat. He was just about to slip his shoes on when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his coat pocket to see that it was Jackson telling him that he was outside waiting for him. Jinyoung text back a quick response to make sure Jackson knew he’d seen the text and headed to the elevator and down to the lobby.

Jinyoung walked the short distance across the lobby to the front entrance when he saw Jackson standing near the door with his back turned. He took the opportunity to exit as quiet as he could and snuck up on Jackson, pulling the elder into a back hug and snuggling into him. The sound of Jackson’s low chuckle was enough to lull him to sleep after a long day, but there was no way Jinyoung was missing out on quality time with his boyfriend.

Jackson turned around in Jinyoung’s hold and wrapped his arms around him before leaning in to capture Jinyoung’s plush lips with his own. Jinyoung sighed into the kiss as he reached his hands up to cup Jackson’s face. Kissing the elder was one of his favorite things in the world. They both giggled as they pulled apart, suddenly realizing that they were blocking the entrance to the building.

Before Jinyoung could even get the words out to ask what they were doing, Jackson grabbed him by the wrist and took off down the street.

“Come on Jinyoungie! Our carriage awaits us!”

Jinyoung wasn’t sure what that meant but he certainly wasn’t expecting to see an actual carriage when they rounded the corner. As Jackson let go of his hand, Jinyoung stood there with his mouth wide open at the sight in front of him.

“What’s this?” 

Jackson laughed as he grabbed Jinyoung’s hand and led him to the steps into the carriage.

“It’s a carriage, silly,” Jackson said through his laughter as they climbed in.

Jinyoung huffed at the elder as he sat down.

“I know that Sseunah. I meant, why?”

“Do you not like it?” Jackson asked as he bit at his bottom lip.

Jinyoung’s heart sank at the tone Jackson used. He absolutely hated it when Jackson doubted himself and even more so when he was inadvertently the cause of it. Jinyoung quickly grabbed Jackson’s hand and brought it up to his lips before linking their hands together.

“I love it baby, thank you. I just wasn’t expecting something so romantic is all.”

Jackson visibly relaxed at Jinyoung’s words and settled in next to him before speaking up to coachman that they were ready to go.

Jinyoung let Jackson pull him as close as they could be before reaching down and grabbing one of their favorite blankets to lay across their laps. As their carriage made its way down the road, Jinyoung’s eyes lit up at the sight of all the Christmas lights they were going through. He was honestly surprised that Jackson was able to keep it a secret from him.

“When did you plan all this?”

“Couple days ago. I overheard part of your conversation with Mark hyung the other day, about how much you were missing your family. And I remembered you’d said that this was something you always wanted to do. So I figured what better way to start the weekend than by taking you on a proper date.”

Jinyoung couldn’t help the tears that were starting to fall as he cupped Jackson’s cheek and pulling him in for a kiss. It was slow with neither of them battling for control. Just the simple movement of their lips against each other. Jackson’s hands were protectively around Jinyoung’s waist and Jinyoung melted farther into Jackson as they deepened the kiss. They pulled apart to catch their breaths and Jinyoung linked their hands together again as they relaxed against each other.

They had made their way to one of Jinyoung’s favorite parts of the city to be in during the holidays and Jinyoung was so caught up in the beauty around him that he didn’t even notice that Jackson had pulled his phone out to sneak some candid shots of him. When he finally turned back to face Jackson, he noticed the phone and how the elder immediately blushed at being caught. Jinyoung couldn’t help but to laugh at how cute it was and smush their cheeks together so that Jackson could take a picture of them.

Their coachman turned back to Jackson to ask if they wanted to stop for a moment to take more pictures and get something hot to drink. Jinyoung nodded at Jackson when the elder turned to him to ask and the two quickly jumped out to grab some hot chocolate to enjoy on the ride back home. They made their way over to a food cart that was selling hot chocolate and Jinyoung couldn’t help but be distracted by all the beautiful Christmas lights around him. He didn’t even realize that he had wandered off until Jackson finally managed to catch back up to him.

Jinyoung turned to head back to their carriage when Jackson stopped him, reassuring him that they had a little bit of time to just enjoy the sights around them. They walked hand in hand around the little square they had stopped at, pausing every so often for pictures. As they made their way back, snow began to fall and Jinyoung couldn’t help but fall more in love with Jackson.

He was amazed at the effort that the elder had put into their date. It made him wonder what other small things that Jinyoung had said in passing that Jackson had held on to. 

They climbed back into their carriage and started the trip back home. Jackson had his arm around Jinyoung’s shoulders, allowing for Jinyoung to snuggle as close as possible. Moments like this were rare for them but they had promised each other that no matter how busy work kept either of them, they would always make time for each other. Jackson always making sure to remind Jinyoung every day how beautiful he was and Jinyoung making sure to do the same.

Jinyoung could feel himself starting to get sleepy. The combination of the warm blanket and hot chocolate and being held by Jackson enough to relax him more than he had been in a while. He looked up at Jackson and took in the raw beauty that he was before squeezing his hand.

“Sseunah?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for tonight.”

Jackson just smiled at Jinyoung as he reconnected their lips. He pulled back when the carriage stopped and rested his head against Jinyoung’s, allowing them to just enjoy their last few moments of the evening before heading into their apartment.

“Thank you for every day spent with you, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung’s eyes softened as they thanked their coachman and made their way inside. Jinyoung opened the door only to be stopped by Jackson as the elder pulled him back. He looked at Jackson with a confused look on his face before he followed where Jackson was looking at.

Mistletoe. 

In any other situation, Jinyoung would have probably cringed at how corny it all was. But something about tonight was different for him. He smiled as he leaned in to kiss Jackson again before pulling back and grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and walking them toward the elevator. Jinyoung wanted to enjoy kissing Jackson in the comfort of their own home, in the bed that they shared. Not so it could lead to anything more but because Jinyoung’s favorite thing was to just be held by Jackson as they lay next to each other. 

As they laid in bed, tangled up in each other, Jinyoung smiled as Jackson traced invisible patterns on his back. He always traced the same thing every time. Dozens of little invisible hearts tattoed across his back and subsequently his heart. Jinyoung could see the Christmas lights outside dimly peeking through their curtains and even though they were some of the same lights he’d just seen, nothing would ever do them justice the way seeing them on a carriage ride in the snow did.

He noticed that Jackson’s breathing had evened out and he wondered if he’d already fallen asleep. He tightened his hold before whispering out to his boyfriend.

“Sseunah?”

Jackson hummed in response.

“Thank you for loving me the way you do.”

It was quiet for long enough that Jinyoung assumed that Jackson had indeed fallen asleep and chuckled as he snuggled closer to him, sleep calling his name when he felt the vibration in Jackson’s chest.

“Thank you for letting me, Jinyoungie.”

Jackson placed a kiss on Jinyoung’s temple before sinking down into his pillow and Jinyoung was convinced that there was no place on earth better than where he was and where he would always be. Jackson’s arms.


End file.
